Un Etrange Comportement
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Une histoire de Manue. Sangokou et Végéta s’ennuient pendant la paix et décidèrent de s’entraîner ensemble dans la salle du temps. ;)


Dragon Ball Z et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Cette histoire a été écrite par mon amie Manue (momiiji@free.fr), je vous en supplie fait la revue ok elle est vraiment bonne alors c'est d'accord, bonne lecture! 

    **_UN ETRANGE COMPORTEMENT_**

Vegeta s'ennuyait. La paix régnait de nouveau sur terre depuis quelques années. C'étaitévidemment une bonne chose et il ne s'en plaignait pas puisque c'était le souhait deshumains. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que Vegeta se morfondait. Il s'entraînait tous les jours dans la salle spéciale que Bulma lui avait construit. Mais cen'était pas suffisant.

Le saiyen avait l'impression de s'empâter. Et c'était une très mauvaise chose.

La paix était revenue, tout comme il l'avait souhaité, malgré tout Sangoku s'ennuyait car il aimait se battre et cette paix n'arrangeait pas les choses**.**  Certainement son côté saiyen comme lui avait si souvent dit Vegeta. D'ailleurs il se rendait très fréquemment chez ce dernier pour s'entraîner, afin de ne pas perdre sa force. Quoique ce n'était pas son problème majeur. Leur force à tous deux était si grande qu'il était obligé d'aller chez Vegeta, la terre ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle risquait d'exploser sous l'impact de leurs puissances combinées. Il se souvenait des dégâts qu'avait occasionné leur combat contre bou.  Cette réalité n'atténuait en rien le fait qu'il s'ennuyait. Il rêvait d'une bonne bataille contre un puissant ennemi, il n'y avait malheureusement plus d'adversaires à sa hauteur. Il décidadonc de se rendre chez Vegeta pour une séance de déroulage.

— Tiens, Sangoku ! Tu viens pour une séance d'entraînement ?

— Oui. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond. Je m'ennuie.

— Je peux comprendre ça, moi non plus ça m'amuse pas d'être aussi inactif. Je m'ennuie aussi.

— Tu comprends les autres toi ? Depuis quand ?

— Te fous pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Viens donc avec moi dans la salle spéciale puisque tu le prends sur ce ton ! Tu diras autre chose après !

— Non, je n'ai pas trop envie. Désolé mais j'ai pas le moral.

— Pffff !! Ouais, je vois. T 'as une solution ? On ne va pas quand même pas rester àsemorfondre pendant des années ?  Cà je ne le supporterais pas.

—  Moi non plus. Si cette planète était plus solide, le problème ne se poserait pas ! Mais attends ! J'ai une idée.

—  Tu penses, toi ? Je m'attends au pire.

— Quoi ? Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! La confiance règne à ce que je vois. Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle dure cette paix ?

— Oh... chais plus moi**.** Je dirais une quinzaine d'années.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. On devrait pouvoir y retourner alors ?

— Retourner ? Mais où ?

— A la salle du temps. Souviens-toi, on a dû s'y entraîner, afin de nous préparer pour notre combat contre Cell et ensuite contre Bou, nous y avions utilisé tout le temps qui nous était imparti. Depuis le temps, je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir retourner nous y entraîner et profiter d'une heure. T'en penses quoi ? On pourrait rendre visite à Dende pour en être plus sur, et dans l'affirmative, on pourrait y aller.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée. T'en a pas souvent**, **mais quand c'est le cas, t'as des éclairs de génies. Et nos femmes ? Je suis certain qu'elles ne seront pas d'accord.

— C'est ça ! Fou toi de moi, et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de leur avis ! Elles n'ont pas à le savoir et puis on n'y restera qu'une heure**,** temps terrestre, de toute façon. On a juste à leur dire qu'on est parti faire un tour.

— D'accord. On y va quand ?

—  Autant ne pas perdre de temps. Je suis pressé d'y être. On y va demain le temps de les prévenir.

— Ok. Alors rendez vous demain au palais de Dende.

    Le lendemain.

— Alors ? T'en as mis du temps ? C'est ton idée et tu trouves le moyen d'arriver en retard**.**

— Ben je sais. Tu connais Chichi. Elle a hurlé lorsqu'elle a apprit que c'est avec toi que je partais, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me séquestrer. Elle dit que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

— Ta femme ne m'a jamais aimé ! Et personne ne veut me croire. Et c'est à moi que l'on refile le rôle de méchant !

— Pauvre Vegeta** !** Allez, c'est pas grave. Je suis là maintenant. Et Bulma ? Comment elle a réagi ?

— Oh, elle ? Au contraire, elle était ravie que j'aille faire un tour. Il paraît que je traîne trop dans ses jambes et ça l'agace. Comme si j'étais un poids pour elle !

— Ahahah..... Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Bon, on y va ?

— Ouais.

Les deux Saiyen se téléportèrent au palais de Dende, où ils trouvèrent ce dernier qui semblait les attendre depuis un certain temps. 

— Hé ! Dende ! Comment tu vas ?

— Bonjour mes amis**. **Vous venez vous entraîner ? La salle du temps n'attend que vous.

— Ben ? Comment tu as deviné ?

— N'oublis pas, Sangoku, que je suis dieu. Je sais tout et je vois tout ce qui se passe sur terre.

— Quel idiot !

— Hé ! Ca va Vegeta ! T'es pas obligé de t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'avais oublié.

— Ne vous disputez pas. Comme tu l'as dis, Sangoku, vous avez droit à une heure dans la salle du temps, soit une année. Alors profitez en bien, car la prochaine fois sera dans très longtemps.

— Oui oui. On sait. On peut y aller maintenant ? J'espère que tout y a été prévu et que nous aurons suffisamment à manger ?  

— Je croyais qu'on y allait pour se battre. Toi t'es qu'un estomac !

— Ben quoi ? Pas ma faute si j'aime manger ! Et puis j'ai toujours faim après un bon combat. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas le dernier au niveau nourriture. N'est ce pas Vegeta ?

— Grrr......

— Hahaha.... Vous ne changerez jamais tous les deux. N'ai aucune crainte**,** Sangoku**. **Tout est en ordre et surtout tout a été prévu en fonction de votre appétit. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce niveau là.

— Tant mieux. Alors on y va. Tu viens Vegeta ?

—  Mouais**,** j'arrive.

 Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, Sangoku, fut saisit d'une impression étrange, un sentiment bizarre.

— Ah..........

— Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Sangoku ?

— Oh ? Rien. J'ai eut une impression bizarre**.** Mais c'est pas grave. C'est déjà passé. On y va.

— Mais je n'attends que toi ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

— Non, bien sur puisqu'on a une année entière. Ahahahah..............

— Grrr.............

Sangoku et Vegeta étaient heureux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se donner à fond et laisser libre court à leur puissance, car si la salle spéciale de Bulma convenait pour ce genre d'entraînement, elle avait malheureusement ses limites, il fallait tout le temps qu'ils retiennent leurs puissances, mais avec la salle de temps ce serait différent.  Tout leur était désormais permis. Les deux saiyen ne perdirent d'ailleurs pas de temps, puisqu'à peine arrivés ils avaient déjà engagé le combat, s'en donnant à cœur joie.  

Le déroulement des premiers jours se déclinèrent ainsi : combats, repas, repos. 

L'accomplissement de leurs souhaits.  Cependant pour Sangoku, cela se passait différemment, car plus ils demeuraient dans cette pièce et plus cette impression étrange, ce malaise qu'il avait ressentit lors de son entrée dans la salle du temps augmentait.  Au début, il n'en avait pas immédiatement ressentit les effets, mais au fur et à mesure, son état s'était aggravé au point qu'il en perdait l'appétit et le sommeil. Ca devenait critique pour Sangoku, lui qui pouvait dormir à côté d'un train lancé à grande vitesse sans que cela ne parvienne à le réveiller.  Lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à s'endormir, c'était pour faire d'horribles cauchemars, dont il ignorait la signification.

Au tout début, il parvenait à parfaitement dissimuler à Vegeta son mal être.  Cependant plus le temps passait et plus cela s'avérait une tâche difficile. Nul besoin d'être une lumière pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et Vegeta n'en était pas dupe. Ce dernier avait commencé à mettre bout à bout quelques indices : Sangoku était sensé être plus puissant que lui, et à chacun de leur combat il le battait à plate couture.  Ce nouveau comportement ne ressemblait pas du tout au guerrier, et jamais il ne se laisserait battre pour lui faire plaisir. Connaissant l'orgueil monstrueux de Végéta, il ne s'y risquerait pas.  Plutôt la défaite que l'humiliation d'être pris en pitié.  Vegeta réalisait que son ami n'était plus lui-même, mais il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour lui demander les raison de son état, il ne voulait surtout pas que le saiyen sache qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.  Il préférait attendre, et voir la tournure et l'ampleur que prendrait la chose, il n'eut pas bien longtemps à patienter.  

Après une harassante journée d'entraînement, ils se traînèrent jusqu'à la table pour manger, puis ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Si Sangoku s'endormit aussitôt, Vegeta décida d'éconduire Morphée et attendit, souhaitant observer son ami. Le Saiyen s'était rendu compte que ce dernier avait à peine touché à son repas ce soir. Cet indice n'était nullement nécessaire, pour comprendre que Sangoku s'affaiblissait alors que ça aurait dû être le contraire.  Son manque d'entrain, sa perte d'appétit, de sommeil avaient des conséquences désastreuses sur leur entraînement. Vegeta souhaitait trouver une solution, tout en espérant qu'elle viendrait de Sangoku lui-même.   

Comme chaque soir, Sangoku s'était immédiatement endormi, mais bien vite son sommeil était devenu agité, il paraissait apparemment faire d'horribles cauchemars.  Il s'agitait comme un beau diable dans son lit. Il ne tenait tellement plus en place que le drap n'était plus qu'une pauvre guenille.  Le Saiyen donnait l'impression de livrer combat à un invisible ennemi tout en marmonnant et criant.   

Vegeta qui n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état, eut du mal à le supporter : il se leva et s'approcha du lit de Sanguku et voulut lui attraper le bras, afin de l'immobiliser, espérant ainsi le calmer. Il n'obtient qu'un magistral coup de poing en pleine figure.  Ce dernier ne se démonta pas pour autant, il raffermit sa prise et tenta de calmer Sangoku, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée, car malgré son état de faiblesse, Sangoku se débattait comme un beau diable. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes d'un combat acharné et assez comique que Vegeta parvint à ses fins : calmer son ami.  Durant cette lutte, Sanguku n'avait pas une seul fois ouvert les yeux. Vegeta faillit s'étrangler lorsque le Saiyen s'accrocha à lui, en le saisissant par la taille, refusant de le lâcher.  Vegeta particulièrement gêné se retrouvait dans une position dès plus cocasse, il souhaitait que son ami se sente mieux, mais s'il fallait qu'il serve de nounous, là c'était différent.  Sangoku tenait bon et malgré la force de Vegeta et tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami. Il finit par capituler et s'entendit du mieux qu'il put aux côtés de Sangoku. C'était bien la troisième fois dans sa vie qu'il capitulait, quoi que cette capitulation n'était pas désagréable et il s'endormit immédiatement.      

Vint l'instant du réveil, fort tard d'ailleurs, ce qui étonna le Saiyen. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il avait dormi aussi longtemps et aussi bien et ce depuis des années.  Végeta faillit cette fois là, tomber à la renverse, en poussant un hurlement de terreur lorsqu'il réalisa l'horreur de la situation : il était encore dans les bras de Sangoku que la situation ne semblait pas le moins du monde troubler, puisqu'il dormait comme un bébé.  Vegeta qui ne souhaitait pas avoir à donner d'explication, si Sangoku décidait de s'éveiller, tenta tant bien que mal de s'extraire des bras de son ami. Quelle excuse aurait-il trouvé ?  Difficile de lui dire : t'as juste fait un cauchemar alors je t'ai prit dans mes bras pour te consoler.  Quelle honte ! Et puis il n'avait rien fait, c'était bien Sangoku qui l'avait attrapé et attiré dans ses bras et l'avait utilisé comme oreiller. Comme avait-il pu le laisser faire ? Lui, le prince Vegeta, passer la nuit dans les bras de Sangoku son ennemi.   !  Son ennemi ? Il y avait des années que Sangoku ne l'était plus, il disait cela uniquement lorsqu'il était en colère, car il savait pertinemment que Sangoku était son ami. Vegeta avait encore du mal à expliquer son manque de réaction, mais ce qui l'étonnait encore plus que sa passivité, c'était le bien être qu'il avait ressentit à se trouver dans les bras de Sangoku.  D'autant plus qu'il avait semble t-il lui aussi dormi comme un bébé.  Végeta se sentit tout à coup étrange, et s'en trouva perturbé, le mieux était de ne pas y penser. Après tout ce n'avait été qu'un accident et cette embarrassante situation ne se répéterait pas. D'ailleurs, à son réveille Sangoku n'aurait aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente, l'histoire s'arrêta là.  

Mais ce que Vegeta ne savait pas, c'est qu'en fait, ce n'était que le début et que la suite risquait d'être pire ou peut-être meilleure selon le point de vu de chacun.  

Sangoku se réveilla enfin et comme l'avait imaginé Vegeta, il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente, si ce n'était qu'il avait bien dormi et n'avait plus refait de cauchemars.  Il paraissait être dans une forme extraordinaire et la journée s'annonçait excellente, elle le serait certainement.  Végéta était déjà entrain de déjeuner, Sangoku se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre, afin de commencer au plus vite leur entraînement.  

   Vegeta  **:**Alors bien dormi ?****

   Sangoku : Comme un bébé**,** je suis en pleine forme ce matin.

   Vegeta : Tant mieux. On va pouvoir s'entraîner sérieusement.

   Sangoku : Et toi ?

   Vegeta : Quoi moi ?

   Sangoku : Ben**,** T'as bien dormi ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Vegeta **: **Euh ! Mais je ne m'énerve pas ! Allez ! Dépêches toi de finir de manger. Je t'attends dehors.

   Sangoku : J'arrive.

La journée se passa beaucoup mieux que les précédentes, mais beaucoup trop vite au goût des guerriers. Sangoku se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise et la nuit le sommeil fut difficile à venir et quand enfin il arriva, les cauchemars étaient une fois de plus au rendez-vous. Résultat : Sanguku était encore plus abattu et affaibli que d'ordinaire et n'était plus bon à rien.  

Vegeta s'en était bien entendu rendu compte, mais il se refusait à bouger et observait. Pas question de se rejouer la scène de tendresse de la nuit précédente, pas de pause câlins. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il était entrain de devenir fou, sans doute leurs incessants inintéressants combats devaient mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, pour le faire délirer ainsi.  Malheureusement la situation s'aggravait et devenait tout aussi insupportable pour Sangoku qui alla carrément supplier Vegeta de lui permettre de dormir avec lui.  

 Vegeta : Non mais**,** ça va pas ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un coussin ?

Sangoku : S'il te plait...  j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir, mais je suis certain de pouvoir y arriver avec toi. 

Vegeta **: **Hors de question ! Que vont penser les autres après ?

Sangoku : Pour qu'il le sache, il faudrait qu'on le leurs dise et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irait cafter. S'il te plait.

   Vegeta : Pfu.... j'aurais l'air de quoi moi ? 

Sangoku (nyeux de chien battus) : S'il te plait.

        Vegeta : Ok, mais juste cette nuit.

   Sangoku : Ouaih !!!

Sangoku se dépêcha d'aller s'installer avant que Vegeta ne réalise ce qu'il venait de faire et décide de changer d'avis. Il avait dit une nuit, du temporaire, mais le provisoire avec Sangoku était devenu du définitif : Sangoku venait le rejoindre toutes les nuits et Vegeta n'avait ni le courage, ni le désir de le repousser, lui-même se satisfaisait de cette situation. Cependant ce petit jeu au début innocent avait prit des proportions non voulues, le Saiyen se sentait si bien qu'il ne s'endormait pas et regardait Sangoku dormir.  Il se mit à presque fantasmer sur son ami, il le trouvait beau et s'était mis à détailler le corps de son ami, qu'il trouvait parfait et superbement bien musclé sous sa peau légèrement bronzée.  Vegeta, de plus en plus troublé cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  En remontant quelques années en arrière, jamais il ne se serait laissé approché ainsi, alors avoir de telles pensées vis à vis de Sangoku étaient impensables.  Que lui arrivait-il ? Ils étaient tous deux des hommes. Végéta ne pensait plus à Sangoku, comme à son ami ou un adversaire digne de lui,  ses pensées envers lui étaient tout à fait différentes. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'en empêcher. Vegeta ne put réprimer le violent désir qui s'était emparé de lui : caresser la peau de ce bel endormi.  Elle était douce, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.  

Au même instant, Sangoku bougea et frémit "Vegeta". _Oh ! Mon dieu ! Sangoku prononce mon nom dans son sommeil._  _A quoi songe-t-il ? Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi ?  Non, non ! C'est impossible, nous sommes hétéros et tous deux mariés et heureux en ménage. Tu parles que je détins sur Sangoku, je crois plutôt que c'est le contraire._  Vegeta avait beau essayer de se raisonner, cela ne changeait rien aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ami et qui devenaient de plus en plus forts. Le Saiyen pour la première fois eut peur de l'avenir, un avenir sur lequel il n'aurait aucune prise.  Pourtant, ses inquiétudes ne changeraient rien au résultat final, quelque que soit ce qu'ils pourraient entreprendre pour l'éviter cela se ferait. C'était inéluctable**.** Végeta finit par s'endormir toujours aussi troublé et fit de langoureux rêves (qui seront marqués d'un carré blanc).  

    Sangoku : Hé ! Vegeta ! Debout, il se fait tard. 

    Vegeta (dans le brouillard) : Hein ?

 Sangoku : Houhou ! La belle au bois dormant ! Il est l'heure de se lever !

 Vegeta : Mmmm.... Encore dormir.....

Sangoku penché, avait approché son visage de celui de Vegeta : Allez, lèves-toi   maintenant ! Il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner !

Vegeta : Quoi ?

La voix de Sangoku l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité et Vegeta s'était soudainement redressé. Son mouvement avait été si rapide et si brusque qu'il avait effleuré les lèvres de Sangoku. Un rouge tomate colora ses joues. Ce fut très bref, mais suffisant pour permettre à Vegeta de goutter et d'apprécier ces lèvres si douces, elles l'étaient tout autant que sa peau qu'il avait quelques instants caressé auparavant. Sangoku qui ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de l'état de son ami, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce (Il est trop naïf et un peu lent à la détente).  

    Sangoku : Vegeta, ça y est ? Tu es réveillé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es tout rouge !

    Vegeta : Hein ? Heu... mais rien. Je vais m'habiller et j'arrive. Ne m'attends pas.

    Sangoku : Ok. A tout de suite. Végéta ! T'es certain que ça va ?

    Vegeta :  mhummm !!!

Végeta s'habillait, perdu dans ses pensées, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il se remémorait : cette sensation étrange, ces lèvres si douces, même si le baiser avait été rapide. _ Aussi bref fut-il, ce baiser avait été merveilleux. Quel est cet étrange sentiment que je sens monter en moi ? Jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle sensation. Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive ? Que j'éprouve ces émotions et ce, au contact de Sangoku. Je suis perdu et pourtant je ressens ce désir d'aller plus loin. Mais je deviens fou. Qu'est-ce que je veux faire avec Sangoku, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire avec lui ? Que sortira t-il de tout ça ? Non c'est impensable ! Pourtant…_  

 Sangoku : Ben alors Vegeta ! T'arrives ? Je vais pas t'attendre toute la journée ?

    Vegeta (encore dans ses pensées) : Hein ? Oh oui, j'arrive.

****_Comment vais-je pouvoir le regarder en face, après toutes ces pensées indécentes ? Comment vais-je pouvoir me contenir devant lui ? Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'y aille. Je suis Vegeta, le prince Vegeta, je n'ai jamais reculé, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui**.**_ Et c'est sur ces bonnes résolutions il partit enfin le rejoindre.

Sangoku : T'en as mit du temps ! Et après tu dis que c'est toujours moi qui te fais attendre ! Heu.....Vegeta.........  Aahhhh !

Vegeta : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

Sangoku (toujours riant aux éclats, faisant sa tronche de débile) : Vegéta Aahhh ! Tu ne t'es pas regardé avant de sortir ?

Vegeta** : **Quoi ? Je ne trouve vraiment pas drôle le fait que tu te fiche de moi, idiot !

Sangoku : Vegeta, t'es toujours aussi rouge que tout à l'heure et tu as mis tes vêtements à l'envers. T'es pas entrain de nous couver quelque chose ?   

Vegeta (se regardant) : Hein ? Haaa....!! Crétin ! Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt, au lieu de te moquer de moi. Je reviens !

Sangoku abasourdi, regarda son ami disparaître dans la chambre. C'était bien une fuite et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état. Etait-ce à cause de cette nuit ou des toutes les autres nuits ?  Vegeta aurait-il ressentit quelque chose, éprouverait-il des émotions autres que la haine, l'orgueil ou la colère ? Non, impossible ! Pas Vegeta. Contrairement à son ami, il avait ressentit quelque chose. Etre serré contre le corps musclé de Vegeta, sentir la chaleur de celui-ci contre le sien avait été si agréable. A ces pensées, le Saiyen se sentit rougir. Ceci pouvait expliquer le comportement étrange de Vegeta et sa manie de rougir à tout bout de champ (pas si bête quand il veut s'en donner la peine, le Sangoku).  Sangoku prit son air de gamin qui a l'intention de faire une bêtise : Vegeta aura droit à un petit test ce soir.   

Vegeta n'en revenait pas : il avait fui. En s'habillant, cette fois là dans le bon sens, il réfléchissait. La situation devenait critique, comment allait-il pouvoir gérer cette situation ? Toute nouvelle pour lui d'ailleurs. Il devrait à l'avenir se dominer, s'il voulait éviter que Sangoku découvre son secret sinon il en aurait pour le reste de l'année à subir les moqueries de son ami.  

Après avoir remis sa tenue et ses idées en place, Vegeta partit s'entraîner, exercices qui dura toute la journée. Malgré la bonne volonté de Vegeta, la journée fut désastreuse. N'osant lever les yeux vers Sangoku, toutes ses attaques étaient portées à l'aveuglette et il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bloquer celles de son adversaire. Il craignait de rougir s'il se hasardait à fixer Sangoku et gardait donc les yeux continuellement fixés au sol. Sangoku aux anges, jubilait comme un chat qui venait d'avaler une souris : son plan se déroulait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait escompté.. Le comportement de Vegeta était plus explicite que des mots, nul doute que tout marcherait selon ses désirs.  

    Sangoku : Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter ! T'as vraiment pas la tête à t'entraîner.

    Vegeta : Comment ça je n'ai pas a la tête a m'entraîner ? C'est plutôt toi qu'est nul aujourd'hui !****

 Sangoku : J'en sais rien. Dis Vegeta, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi t'es toujours aussi rouge que ce matin ?

Vegeta (encore plus rouge) **: **Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas rouge.  Euh, je me suis enrhumé.  

Sangoku : Enrhumé ? Vegeta ! Et comment t'aurais fait ton affaire ?****

   Vegeta : Ben, euh ! C'est à cause de toi ! Tu prends toute la couverture ! Alors j'ai froid !

Sangoku : Tu veux dire lorsque je dors dans ton lit ? J'avoue que je ne sais pas me tenir au lit, j'ai tendance à tirer les couvertures. Je suis désolé. Tu m'en veux pas au moins ?  

   Vegeta (de plus en plus rouge) : Euh.... Non, non..........

Sangoku : T'es gentil ! Alors je pourrais revenir dormir avec toi ce soir ? J'y arrive tellement mieux quand je suis avec toi.  

    Vegeta : Euh.... Oui, oui......

Sangoku avait du mal à se contrôler et face aux réactions de son ami, le doute n'était plus possible : les sentiments de Végeta étaient identiques aux siens. _Végéta, je suis heureux que tu ressentes la même chose que moi, pendant un moment je me suis cru seul et abandonné. Je m'imaginais anormal. Nous sommes des ennemis à vie ? Pourquoi éprouvons-nous  ces sentiments l'un pour l'autres ? Pourquoi me poser la question ? Le cœur ne se commande pas.  Je suis certain que Vegeta est aussi perturbé que moi, mais ne t'inquiètes mon ami, cette nuit sera la notre et nous aurons toutes les réponses à nos questions.   _

Si Sangoku était perturbé, Végéta lui, était complètement perdu et les questions embarrassantes de Sangoku étaient demeurées sans aucune réponse. Sangoku était parvenu à le réduire au silence. Le Saiyen ne se reconnaissait plus, il devait s'avouer qu'il était effrayé : il redoutait cette nuit à venir. La lueur qu'il avait entre aperçu dans le regard de Sangoku ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sangoku préparait un mauvais coup, il en était au peu près certain. Non, il en était incapable, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui permettre de penser une telle chose ?  Ils étaient ennemis et dans une rivalité, il n'y avait pas de place pour du sentimentalisme. _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de songer à ça, réfléchir ne me réussit pas._  _Je me perds en conjectures et pourtant je __sais__ que Sangoku n'est plus mon ennemi depuis longtemps, tout comme je ne suis plus le sien. Je n'ai qu'un désir, que les chose avance entre nous, que ça aille plus loin entre nous et qu'il prenne l'initiative, je n'oserais jamais faire le premier pas. _ _Je suis certain que nous sommes en train de passer à côté de quelque chose d'extraordinaire et Sangoku qui ne se doute de rien. Mon dieu ! Que faire ?  _Le cours des pensées de Vegeta fut interrompu.   __

****

    Sangoku : He, Vegeta ! Tu viens dormir ? Il est l'heure.

    Vegeta : Oui, j'arrive.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Vegeta trouva Sangoku déjà installé, mais dans son lit à lui. La tentation devint insupportable. Résigné, il s'installa à côté de son ami, particulièrement gêné. Fort heureusement, le lit était assez vaste, ce qui permit à l'orgueilleux guerrier de demeurer éloigné le plus possible de son compagnon.  Entre temps, Sangoku s'était endormi, du moins en apparence.  Voyant que l'objet de ses désirs s'était endormit, Vegeta s'apprêtait à en faire autant, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille. Il se retourna et remarqua que Sangoku s'était déplacé et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Vegeta s'engagea une fois de plus dans un combat corporel, inégal, tentant de repousser mais sans succès son compagnon. La seule réaction qu'il obtint : Sangoku s'accrochait encore plus, en murmurant son prénom "Vegeta".  _Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Il délire encore, il prononce mon nom ! Je ne vais jamais tenir !_  Vegeta était impuissant, prisonnier de l'étreinte de Sangoku : bouger devint pratiquement impossible. Alors q'il allait capituler, complètement entravé, Vegeta sentit une bouche sur la sienne.

Complément déstabilisé, il tentait d'émerger un peu, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un regard perçant plongé dans le sien, lui fit découvrir une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez quelqu'un, encore moins chez Sangoku.  Comment aurait-il pu définir cela : de l'amour, du désir ? Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce dont Vegeta était certain - la lueur de désir qui se reflétait dans ce regard n'était pas une illusion.   Le guerrier s'était à peine remis du premier baiser que Sangoku lui en donnait un second, beaucoup plus long et profond, pour aller plus loin. Vegeta n'en revenait pas, Sangoku l'avait embrassé et il avait apprécié ce baiser 

Sangoku : As tu aimé ?

Vegeta : Oui.

Sangoku : Veux tu que j'aille plus loin ?

Vegeta : Oui.

Vegeta était abasourdi par la réponse qu'il venait de donner à son ami : il acceptait de faire l'amour avec Sangoku et acceptait que ce dernier prenne la direction des opérations. Ces réactions étaient tout simplement celles d'une pucelle. _A y regarder de près, c'était le cas, car ce serait sa première fois. Etait-ce le cas pour Sangoku ? Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question, mais pas immédiatement, après._ Il avait une autre idée en tête, de plus il n'eut pas le loisir de pousser ses réflexions plus loin : Sangoku s'était de nouveau emparé de ses lèvres.

_Seigneur ! Qu'est qui me prend ? Pourquoi suis-je si soumis ? Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur la situation ! L'ai-je jamais eu ?__Ilest si doué. Il effeuille mon corps avec une lenteur exagérée. Je n'en peu déjà plus.  Après cette exploration,je n'aurais plus aucun secret pour lui. Je me retrouve complètement nu et lui aussi. Oh ! Mon dieu ! Que m'arrive t il ? Je tremble. Ce n'est certainement pas de froid, mais d'excitation.Je n'ai qu'un désir**, **qu'il aille plus loin. Il reprend enfin ses baisers qu'il accompagne de caresses le long de mes cuisses. Je frémis, je suis à la limite : je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir. Il a du s'en rendre compte car il ne souhaite plus perdre de temps. Il a cependant un moment d'hésitation avant de rabattre mes jambes sur sa poitrine, pour lui faciliter ainsi la pénétration. Que fais tu ? Pourquoi hésites tu ? Ne réalises-tu pas que je n'attends que ça,que je n'attends que toi ?_ _Ne le vois tu pas dans mon regard ?_ _Tu t'en rends compte car_ _tu t'y prends avec le plus grand soin : petit à petit, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Tu t'es montré doux _pour que je ne souffre pas. _Au non, ce n'est pas de la souffrance que je ressens malgré la violation de mon intimité. Au contraire, c'est un bonheur extraordinaire qui m'était jusque là, inconnu.   Mais je vois que tu n'en peux plus. Tes coups de butoir sont de plus en plus fort. Je vais moi même me lâcher. Nous nous déversons tous les deux en même temps, moi sur ton ventre et toi a l'intérieur de moi. Cette jouissance était si forte que j'ai crié comme jamais. Heureusement que la pièce est bien insonorisée, sans quoi toute la planète aurait pu m'entendre._

Ils tombèrent tous les deux épuisés sur le lit. Sangoku était heureux de cette première expérience. Il n'imaginait pas que cela puisse être aussi agréable. Son bonheur était d'autant plus grand, car son compagnon était dans le même état d'euphorie que lui,cela se lisait dans de regard de Vegeta, maintenant son amant. 

La fin de leur année d'entraînement se déroula de façon la plus heureuse et la plus agréable qu'il soit. Ils s'entraînaient le jour et faisaient l'amour la nuit, ne se lassant pas de se découvrir et redécouvrir l'un, l'autre**. **S'il on leur avait prédit un jour qu'ils seraient amants, il aurait certainement pulvérisé cette personne, qu'elle fut Baba, la diseuse de bonne aventure en personne.  Cependant, ils ne regrettaient rien, il était heureux d'être son amant et leur bonheur était d'autant plus grand qu'il était conscient que cela durerait éternellement, du moins jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. 

Une question demeurait sans réponse**.** Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? Quelles étaient les raisons du malaise de Sangoku depuis son entrée dans la salle du temps ? Car c'était ce simple petit état qui était à l'origine de tout. Ils ne regrettaient évidemment rien mais ils étaient quand même curieux.  Qui ? Pourquoi ? Le mystère resterait entier.

FIN


End file.
